Naruto MY STYLE!
by shinobilegend101
Summary: This story takes place about 3 years before the attack of the Kyuubi no kitsune about my life in konoha with naruto and the gang. couples are minatoxkushina, and eventual narusaku, kibahina, and others to come. First chapters are more like prolouge in ad
1. prolouge

**Naruto-my style **

**This is my first story on so be nice and review. NO FLAMES PLEASE!****! This story takes place about 3**** years before the attack of the Kyuubi no kitsune. This story still has Naruto and the rest of the cast only in a later time within the story. There will be OCs in t****he story (including myself). **** I am not so sure about the pairings in this story so give me ideas on the pairings of the story and I will put a poll on my page for some of the couples.**

_**DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. GOT IT. GOOD.**_

_**CHAPTER 1**_

(3rd point of view (pov))

The bijuu are beast of great power. From the one tailed shukaku spirit to the nine tailed Kyuubi no kitsune. All of the bijuu are feared across the 5 great countries. The five countries are the land of fire, water, wind, rock, and lightning. Within the land of fire lies the village of konoha. Today was a dark day for a small village outside konoha because one of the bijuu was going to attack the small village. The bijuu was the Hachibi no Ookami (the 8 tailed wolf). This particular bijuu was particularly weird in a sense because even though it is the most destructive of the bijuu it still had morals like humans do. But something happened that made the Hachibi attack and forget its own morals and destroy everything it sees. It kept destroying everything it sees until a brave woman stopped the wolf by performing a forbidden jutsu to seal the wolf inside herself and a baby boy (AN: yes this is the same jutsu that Minato Namikaze the 4th hokage used on the Kyuubi to seal it in Naruto). The woman was already dying from birth giving but she thought that it would be better to die with 2 purposes than just one. When the jutsu was completed both the woman and the mighty Hachibi no Ookami fell to the ground dead. The baby boy started to cry because his mother just died right in front of him. The boy's father came and got him from his dead mother's arms. When he picked his son he saw the seal on the boy's stomach. The father started to cry because his wife is now dead and his son just became the vessel for the 8 tailed wolf or in other words a jinjuriki. He looked down and gave the boy his name, the name his mother wanted to give him. The baby boy's name is Arashi Akuma.

_**WELL THAT IS CHAPTER ONE. IF YOU DON'T ALREADY KNOW ARASHI IS MY CHARACTER IN THE STORY. EXPECT TO SEE NARUTO AROUND CHAPTER 4 OR 5 AND IN CASE YOU WERE WONDERING THE PAIRING I AM GOING TO PUT IS **__**NARUSAKU (NARUTO SAKURA), NO COMPLAINING ALRIGHT BECAUSE THIS IS MY FAVORITE PAIRING. ANYWAY I WILL HAVE A KEKE GENKAI IN THE STORY (TRY TO GUESS WHAT IT IS (THE ONLY CLUE I WILL GIVE IS THAT IT IS AN EYE OR OCULAR BLOOD LINE LIMIT)). ANYWAY I HOPE I DID GOOD IN MY FIRST FIC SO PLEASE REVIEW!!!**_


	2. chapter 1

_**Hey I'm back. That's right Arashi Uzumaki is back! This is chapter two of my story. I would like to thank Hinata11235 for my first review! THANK YOU!! Anyway there is a time skip in this chapter and a few others in later chapters. Be careful because this chapter has angst because of death. You will probably figure out what my kekkei-genkai is in the chapter. So without further interruptions here is the next chapter. Also happy birthday Sakura-chan. And I know this chapter will suck a bit but hey give me a break.**_

(Time skip-2 years)

It was exactly 2 years after the attack of the Hachibi spirit attacked. We now see little Arashi running around having fun. He was a 2 year old with black hair and brown eyes wearing a red shirt and blue pants (AN: I KNOW THAT THE CLOTHS ARE NOT ORIGINAL SO BEAR WITH ME PLEASE!). He was like any other child but he had a problem (AN: besides being a _Jinchuriki)_ he could not make any sounds. If he tried to talk no words came out of his mouth, no laughter, no sobs, nothing. He was just silent. He lived with just his dad in a small neighborhood in konoha. Very few people knew of his secret and those people looked at him like if he was a retarded piece of trash. Currently he is playing hide and seek with his dad and he was winning because he hid in a spot that no one can see but he can see everything from the spot. His dad was looking for him until a drunken man bumped into him. This man knew Arashi's secret and hated him for that because he lost his family to the Hachibi.

(my pov)

Drunk- Hey! Watch it you idiot!

Dad- Sorry.

Drunk – wait a minute you're the wolf brat's father!

Arashi- _what is he talking about I'm not a wolf._

Drunk- yeah that's right. Your brat has the Hachibi no Ookami sealed within him!

Arashi- (shocked) _I have the 8 tailed wolf in me?!_

Drunk- I'LL KILL YOU AND THE WOLF BRAT BECAUSE YOU KILLED MY ENTIRE FAMILY YOU TEME!! (Pulls a kunai out of his pocket)

Dad- stop don't do this you'll regret this later!

Drunk- Like hell I'll regret this.

In one swift motion he sliced my father's throat causing the body to fall down and begin to soak itself in its own blood. A crowd of people who hate me start to gather until every one of my haters came and cheered for the drunken man. But I could not take it anymore as I came out of my hiding place and went to see if my dad was still alive but that was my mistake as the crowd of about 20 people saw me and 

attacked me. They kept attacking me until I felt my eyes sting all of sudden so I closed them and opened them when it stopped. When I opened them my sight changed because I was able to see farther and somewhat wider. Everyone in the crowd stopped and saw my eyes and then all of a sudden everyone that saw my eyes fell to their knees and died on the spot with blood flowing through their mouths. On my right I saw a pool of blood clear enough to see my reflection. I saw my eyes; they had turned into a dark gray color with rings around the pupil. I really grew sick in my stomach at the sight of my eyes so I closed them. When opened them they had turned from grey to my normal brown eyes. I saw All of the bodies and grew sick so did the only thing I could do and that was to run. I ran as far away from my house only to bump into someone. I looked up with tears still in my eyes and saw it was a red haired woman with green eyes looking at me with sympathy in her eyes. She crouched down to my height and offered me a hand since I had fallen and said.

Woman- Hello I'm Kushina Uzumaki and who are you?

_**Like it love it tell me. I bet you weren't expecting Kushina to be here. You should be able to tell what my kekkei-genkai is now. The first person to tell me what it is can recommend a pairing. Two pairings I will use is NARUSAKU and Kibahina (for spazzgirl). I will try to have the next chapter as soon as can. Please review and I guess normal criticism is allowed but no flame please and once again Happy Birthday Sakura-Chan!! **_


	3. Chapter 2

_****_

**What's up people I'm back. I was able to get another chapter on today but I am sad that no one is reviewing my story (. Also since No one has guessed the kekkei-genkai the prize is no longer valid for now. Please review and feel free to criticize my work because that will help me improve. Anyway here is the next chapter so please read, relax, and review!**

"Regular talk"

'Thoughts'

_"Flashback"_

_"Hikaru is talking"_

**"Demon talk"**

**"Raika is talking**

**(**My pov)

"Hello I'm Kushina Uzumaki and who are you?" said the lady that I bumped into. But I can only stare in fear because I don't know if she will attack me. They lady saw this and offered her hand and said "Don't worry I won't hurt you." Hesitantly I took her hand and got up. She was still crouched down on my level and asked if I wanted to go back home. But as soon as she said that all the images of the small massacre appears in my head and I shook my head with tears in my eyes. "Well then would you like to come with me?" Said the lady. Something told me that I should go with her so I nodded my head very slowly.

She then got up and took my hand and we started to walk in the direction of a big building that has a big sign with the kanji of fire on it. Some people were staring at us so I only got closer to the lady so that I don't feel that scared since she was the only person I knew around here. When we entered the big building some people greeted us with "hello Uzumaki-sama" or "hello little guy how are you?" and my only response was to get closer to the lady. When we started to climb a bunch of stairs on the way to the top. About a fourth of the way up I got extremely tired so the lady had to carry me the rest of the way there. I almost fell asleep on the way but when we finally reached the top of the stairs she put me down. We walked a little bit more until we reached a wooden door. The woman knocked the door and said "Minato-kun it's me Kushina" then I heard a "come in" from a male voice behind the door. As soon as the door opened I hid behind the lady's leg because I was becoming a bit scared. We walked and I saw a man with wild blond hair and blue eyes behind a wooden desk. He was wearing a green vest with black shinobi pants; He also wore a white cape with red flames at the bottom and a spiral in the middle. As soon as he saw me he raised an eye brow in confusion and I did the same.

"Hello Kushina-Chan I see you brought a small friend what's his name?" said the man named Minato.

"Hey Minato-kun, yes I brought a small friend but he hasn't told me his name"

They both look at me and give me a look asking me what was my name but before I could even do anything another person came from out of nowhere and scared me. "I'm sorry to interrupt Hokage-sama but it looks like a massacre appeared in the Akuma residence. Every neighbor around that house has also been killed; we found the bodies of all of the neighbors including the body of Shinji Akuma. The only person that seems to be missing is his son Arashi Akuma. We are currently trying to look for him or his body" "thank you Kakashi you are dismissed" "hai!"

The person was about to disappear but I wasn't paying attention to him because I was too busy remembering the massacre in my head. The memory was too horrible that I started crying and everyone was starting to look at me. Then the person that was about to leave stared at me with wide eyes saying "Hokage-sama that's him". The hokage looked at me with wide eyes before asking me "Are you Arashi Akuma?" Slowly I nod my head letting him know that I'm the person the Anbu are looking for. Then the lady crouched down to my height and asked me "Can you tell us what happened?" I shook my head to tell her no. "Why not?" The only thing I can do is point to my throat to try to tell her that I can't talk. Both the lady and the hokage looked at me confused until the person called Kakashi said "what he is trying to tell you hokage-sama is that he can't talk because his vocal cords aren't working sir." The man looked at me for a second and then said to the other person "Kakashi go tell Tsunade to come to my office as soon as possible." "Hai hokage-sama". Then the person disappeared in a puff of smoke. Then both the lady and the man turned to me with sympathetic eyes.

"Yo!" I jumped in fright and held onto the lady closer. I turned to see and old man with long white spiky hair and two red tattoos that looked like tear drops came from the window waving at the Hokage. "Ero-sennin!! How many times have we told you to use the door, you even scared poor Arashi-kun!!" said the woman while the old man suddenly put on a creepy grin and said "more times than I can count Kushina by the way when did you become a mom and why didn't you let me do research on that?" The woman blushed in both anger and embarrassment. She punched the old man hard on the head which sent him on the floor and screamed "pervert!!". While she was doing that there was a knock at door with an "open the damn door brat!" at the end of the knock. I saw the hokage pinch the bridge of his nose while saying "you can come in you three" the door soon opened and three people came in one was the same Anbu named Kakashi. After Kakashi came a black haired girl who looked around 10 years old holding a small piglet in her arms (**AN: if you don't know its Shizune and ton-ton**). Then a blond woman with really and I mean really big um well 'assets' came into the room with a nasty temper which of course made me hide once again behind the lady

"Alright Gaki what do you want?" said the blond woman

"Simple all I _need_ is for you to fix up a witness to a massacre as soon as you can."

"Alright which room is he in."

"He's in this room right here with us"

She looked down to the floor where the old man was lying down with swirls in his eyes and said "I'm not healing the pervert." Then the hokage said "Kushina-Chan please move your legs" before I can do anything she already moved so everyone could see me. I got nervous so I hid behind the lady's legs again but left my head out to see what they were doing but I saw that all of their eyes softened when the saw me. With a soft voice that I could barely heard the blond woman say "this little boy is a witness?" the hokage just nods. She approaches me but I just hid. "Is he that shaken up?" "No not really you just scared him when you yelled out" "Oh sorry" she approached me again but this time telling me that she won't hurt me. I hesitated but I eventually trusted her. "Where is he hurt?" "It's not that he's hurt it just that his vocal cords aren't functional so can you help us out?" "No problem" her hand glowed green and she placed her hand over my throat. It felt very relaxing and my throat started to tingle. She then took her hand off and then the lady I met first crouched down and told me "alright Arashi-kun try to say Kushina okay?" I nodded and then a sound came "K-k-ku-shi-shi-shi-na" my eyes go wide and a huge smile goes on my face. I run around the room yelling "Kushina!, Kushina!, Kushina!" testing out my new voice until I ran to the blond woman and hugged her while saying "Arigato!" over and over again. It took awhile for me to calm down but then I remembered what I was and started to leave the room until the hokage said "why are you leaving?" "Because I'm probably not welcomed here or anywhere else in the village not even the orphanage." I said with my head hung low and tears in my eyes. "And why won't they accept you?" "I'm the container for the Hachibi no Ookami." They all look at me with a look of disbelief in their faces except for the old man. '_So this kid is a Jinchuriki?' _"I'm a jinchuriwhat?" He just looked at me with disbelief and shock all over his face. "cough cough well now that's out of the way we will tell you this Arashi-kun, you will always be welcome in this office of mine no matter what alright but right now we need you to tell us what happened at your house" with fear a hesitation I reluctantly told them everything that happened including my eyes. At the end I was crying for a few minutes until the lady named Kushina calmed me down. She then said something that shocked all of us. "Hokage-sama I wish to adopt Arashi Akuma right now" she said it with a determined look in her eyes. "I'm not sure Kushina-Chan" "Minato-kun Arashi needs someone to take care of him right now and he has nobody besides I'll be a good girl later if you agree to this Minato-_kunnn_" "alright I guess from this day forth Arashi Akuma is now known as Arashi Uzumaki but you have to decide whether you want him as a baby brother or as a son" "I feel too young to be a mother so I'll be his Onee-chan" "you heard her Arashi-kun she's you Onee-chan now" a huge smile was on my face while I hugged my new 'Onee-chan' until I felt light headed and I passed out.

I don't know how I woke up in a place like this but somehow I woke up in a maze. I was really sacred and yelled for Onee-chan but nothing happened until I felt something behind me. I turned around and saw a long corridor behind me. I walked down the hallway until I got to three different doors. One to my left, one to my right, and one straight ahead of me. I felt something in front of me so I opened the front door and walked in. Once there I saw something huge, it was a really huge gate with a tiny paper on it. I walked closer to the gate and what I saw really scared me. Behind the gates was a pair of glowing green slit eyes and a vicious smile made up of really big fangs. The thing saw me and said.

**"Hello pup"**

**Finally updated the story. My conversation and transformation will be next chapter along with a couple of surprises in story. Sorry I took so long but with school and finals I had no time. But I have been writing notes for other chapters so I could update faster. I also came up with other ideas for one-shots and story using other anime and games like megaman star force and FMA. Well anyways I made the chapter a lot longer than the other chapters in the story and I plan to keep it that way. But please read and review my story people I only have about 3 reviews and that's it. So please review so I have more motivation to update sooner. OH I also updated my profile so check it out!! JA NE!! **


End file.
